Our Soulmate Is The One Who Makes Life Come To Life
by fyeahlparrilla
Summary: Pre dark curse, pre Regina taking the infertility potion. Set around a month before the Evil Queen cast the curse which took them to Storybrooke. What will happen when the Queen meets her prophesied soul mate? The one she ran away from at the tavern all those years ago. Is she really incapable of love? Or is she simply afraid? This is my first fan fiction so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Soulmate Is the One Who Makes Life Come To Life**

 _CHAPTER ONE: Utmost evil and terror._

The golden smoothness of the encrusted ring was the only image in the golden haired, outlaws mind. _Once a thief, always a thief,_ and this time was no different. Only /this/ time he was taking back what was his. For the one innocent soul in his life, his three year old toddler. Three years. Engraved in his mind as thick as the English language, as thick as his deep, gallant, British accent. Time was supposed to heal any wound and to some extent it had. He _no longer mourned_ for his Marian. The only guilt he harboured was for his young boy who never had the chance to meet his mother. _Family was the reason for this theft._

Were the Queen's guards so brainless or simply scared stiff? In less than six arrows he had successfully taken out a majority of the black knights 'protecting' the castle. An honourable man he was, a thief yes _, a murderer, no_. He was aiming only for arms and legs to ensure death wasn't the end of the boneless guards. Sprinting through every extravagant corridor, room, hall, until he reached who he was looking for. _The Evil Queen._

An abrupt swing of her head, and the woman, clad in only her dark crimson silk nightgown rose from her throne. Her chair at her dressing table. In Robin's mind, it may as well have been a throne. The luxury of the chair, of /her/ made his mouth dry. The things he could buy with that money. The people he could help. He had heard many tales about the ' _great and_ _terrible evil queen'_ , this quest would certainly leave him with his own opinion. Judgement wasn't something in his vocabulary.

" _Who the /hell/ are you?"_

The Queen snarled, luscious brunette locks bouncing all the way down to her ribs, cascading over her curves, leaving much to the imagination. Her voice was low, deep, _miserable._ The thief looked at her, truly looked at her before freeing a cough from his throat and bowing clumsily. Royalty wasn't something he was familiar with, nor were formal manners.

" _Robin of Locksley, your majesty."_

He nobly introduced himself, forcing a polite smile. If anyone else had spoken to him with such rude and emptiness, politeness certainly wouldn't have emitted from his mouth.

Dark, cruel orbs drew him in, breathed him in.

" _The thief."_

Regina blankly pointed out.

No emotion.

No care.

The only care she had was that he had broken into /her/ castle and was still alive. No one broke into her castle, into her /bedchambers/ and lived to tell the tale.

"And just /how/ did you manage to get past my guards _, imposter?"_

She asked in curiosity, slowly and alluringly stepping forwards, eyes flickering up and down to take him in. If he had managed to kill her guards, she could do with someone with his courage around the castle. A spy of some sort would be most useful. Her mortal enemy was busy dallying around with dwarves, she could see it in her mind, _the not so 'dirty' hooded man bringing her that bandit. Watching him slowly lower the brat of her stepdaughter into a barrel of boiling wine, causing more pain, more suffering than Snow White could have ever imagined_. His annoyingly loud voice pulled her away from her tormented thoughts.

"Forgive me but your black knights weren't granted with the one thing we need most in this life. _A brain."_

The archer mockingly announced. All she could do was shrug. Point taken.

"You have something that belongs to me. I am merely here to _retrieve what is rightfully mine."_

Robin politely insisted. From first impressions, he was certain she would put up a fight. Thieving with the targeted person knowing was never easy.

"What might that be?"

The woman mockingly asked, batting her eyes and pouting her plum stained lips, yet again stepping closer as she acted as though she could help this scruffy outlaw. When she couldn't care less. She cared for nothing but that 'princesses' death. The day Snow White was dead was the day she showed the people of her Kingdom her 'kindness'. Her nose crinkled in disgust the closer to the peasant she became. The stench of woods, of _/forest/_ inflaming her nostrils.

"A ring, your majesty. A golden ring. It is quite simple, nothing fancy. It has no worth."

So _he was the man_.

The heartless criminal whom had broken into her castle on a separate occasion and stolen nothing but _/her_ / ring.

The ring her _dead true love had presented to her_ _after asking her to marry him._ The only item she had left of his memory _._

" _You."_

Regina breathed out in utter hatred. All mockery vanished, left only with _utmost evil and terror_.

"It was /you/ who took it."

Enough with playing games to ease her _haunted soul_. A curled hand lifted, her dark magic choking the archers throat to _inflict only a tenth of the pain she had_ _been left to endure from losing the only piece she had left of her first love._ Robin struggled, grasping his throat in agony. He could feel the oxygen slowly leave his body, mind fogging, and any thoughts about the ring on hold. For now he was concentrating on survival. The instinct he was well trained in, apart from when his fight was with dark magic.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Death is too good for you._

"Y-Your…Majesty…"

His words were incoherent, slurred and drenched in grunts of pain, pleading and murder. She was choking the life out of him. All that _pent up anger_ over the _lack of love in her life_ , the love Snow White was now revelling in, was racing through her veins, _channelling in her magic_ and tightening around the peasant's throat. Oh how she loved witnessing other people's misfortunes.

 _Their agony and displeasure._

How dare her Kingdom rejoice and live happily, when she, a _once innocent soul had endured far too much_ _anguish and torment in her life._

This killing method was far too quick and merciful. She needed to make him /suffer/ for what he had done. Anything else he had stolen was worthless but that ring was _inexplicably valuable._

The thief's ruggedly good looking face was sinking in a deep shade of scarlet to match the Queen's usual crimson ripe lips. Any longer, another minute of this strangulation and yet another life would have darkened Regina's _already blackened heart._

She whipped her hand to the side in an action that left Robin gasping for breath. He clutched at his bruised neck, coughing, spluttering, and doing anything to regain his life which had so very nearly been _taken away from him._ Confusion from the lack of oxygen had left him stunned.

"I swear, I have never set foot in your castle until this very moment."

The archer pleaded with her, speaking nothing but the truth. _He was always honest_ and this time was no different. He had no reason to lie to the Evil Queen.

" _Shut up, you idiot."_

The words rolled off Regina's tongue in low fury, looking at and speaking to him worse than her idiotic guards. He needed to pay for what he had done. There were only two other people who had inflicted pain on her. And those were her own mother and stepdaughter. Her mother had suffered the terrible fate of never being able to see her daughter again. Trapped in another world after being pushed through a looking glass. And Snow White? The Queen had a much harsher fate for her. At first she had wanted the princess dead. Now she realised that Snow needed to suffer.

 _Just as this thief did._

"Do you know what I do to intruders?"

Regina barked at the figure, lunging forward to yank down the hood that covered the man's face. She was met with blue oceanic hues, eyes that _she swore she had seen before_. In another land, another world, _another time_ perhaps. Astonished by the initial shock that his eyes afflicted her with, she didn't let it knock her composure.

" _Cut. Off. Their. Heads."_

Her words left her tongue sharply and slowly, every word dripping in _regal power and cruelty._

Robin didn't even flinch. Something in the way she had looked at him, really gorged into his eyes told him that there was _no need to be afraid_. Which was insanity because he had heard the tales. The Queen who knew no bounds of her torturous and vain ways. Even he knew that there must have been something to make her like this.

A traumatic event.

 _People weren't born evil._

 _Evil was made._

People became evil through what life had thrown in their direction.

He sympathised. The misery in her eyes was painful for him. No one should ever experience such _sorrow._

His attitude changed. Gone was the apologetic, clumsy demeanour. Call it lack of oxygen to the brain. He wasn't scared of her. How could someone so _alluringly beautiful_ harbour such treachery and scorn?

"What's stopping you? You could have killed me a moment ago but you spared me. The truth and only the truth is that I lost my wife when my son was born. The ring I am asking you for is hers. I need it for /him/. It is the only thing he has left of his mother. My boy asked me to bring it back to him. Long gone are my days of being a thief. I would do anything for my son, but I of beg you. He's already motherless. Please don't leave him fatherless too."

The last words that left him were his defeat.

The Queen's stone cold heart didn't falter.

 _Family meant nothing to her_.

"Ah, you have a child too. I'm sure he will make a fine meal for my crocodiles…"

Regina's tone was full of amusement.

She was warped, that much was true.

 _No one threatened his son._

"Spare my boy. Do whatever you want with me, /kill/ me but look into your heart and don't kill the innocent. He's a mere toddler."

A loud, shrilly cackle echoed throughout the chambers, bouncing off every wall and hitting the archer at every angle.

"Oh stop whining. What are you? A man or a mouse?"

She mocked in laughter, hands coming to rest on her hips as a malicious smirk overtook her features. Gracing those plump lips as the inhumane smirk met those gleamingly sadistic orbs. To the world they seemed black like her soul. If they looked closer however, they would witness the hazel in them. A metaphor of peoples view on her. How misunderstood she really was. No one except that imp of a Dark One, her mother and her father had witnessed who she really was. The true love she had lost had brought out the best in her. He was never to be mentioned again.

"Oh no _. Death is too good for you_."

She purred, taking all of him in. His tousled golden locks, the prickly beard that covered his lower face, those thin lips, that muscular body she could see through his baggy clothing. Those hands. Well, she might as well enjoy herself with this one. Graham had been raised by the wolves and was increasingly becoming a bother _._

 _Fresh meat was necessary._

A hand lunged forwards out of nowhere.

Into his chest, squeezing, fingers clawing in search for the heart she was aiming to rip out, to steal just as he had stolen her valuable ring. He gasped, groaning in utter pain, kneeling down as he experienced the most excruciating pain. Perhaps he /should/ fear her. In less than ten minutes he had been brutally tortured, _what else could this Queen possibly do to him?_


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is rated M so please only read if you are comfortable with adult themes. Its very very similar to Graham/Regina. I hope you're all enjoying the fic so far and I would appreciate any feedback, negative or positive. I really want to know if this is entertaining and interesting. Tweet me at fyeahparrilla or private message me on here. This will be a long, ongoing fanfiction so do please stay tuned.**

CHAPTER THREE: _Nothing is innocent._

Maybe he had underestimated the Queen. Perhaps she was truly far gone. In his mind, Locksley didn't see the problem with politely asking for what was rightfully his. The breaking in, he fully understood. Upon arriving at the castle, upon asking for an audience with the Queen and to only be denied, well action had needed to be taken into his own hands.

 _Thump thump._

The sound of his own heart, squashed in the Queen's petite fingers had ended his distressing agony. What a sight. Red of course, hardly dark read, more ruby for his past as an outlaw. Glowing in a magnificent allure. Evidence that everyone had a past. That _nobody was pure and innocent._ That devious smirk sunk into a varmint scowl.

"What are you going to do to me?

Robin breathed out, clutching the emptiness in his chest. Having no heart didn't feel all that different. Feelings were there, his protectiveness over his son most evidently. He was left more complexed and dazed than anything.

Oh the things Regina /could/ do to him. Why send him to her dungeons when she could really torture him? When she could have /fun/ and amusement.

"Everything I say, everything I command, you do. _You are /mine/ now. You belong to me. /My pet/."_

The Queen snarled with mania consuming her voice, orbs aglazing with _utter insanity and_ _perish_. All Robin could do was frown, coxing his brow. _She really was mad._

"And why would I do that?"

He queried rather bravely, considering the current situation. He knew nothing about magic, about hearts.

"Because if you don't, all I have to do is squeeze…."

 _Oh the pleasure._ Fingers gripped the magical object, squeezing the instrument as pure gleam met those cruel orbs. She grinned, pearly whites brightening any smile as she watched him struggle to the floor and cry out in torment. Squeezing harder, Robin was ready for his end. All of this was too much to endure. And from the Queen's plans, she had a lifetime of this planned.

Loosening her grip, his heart was lifted to her lips. Orbs glaring at him towards the ground where he was weak. Fragile. Empty.

" _Take a bath and return to my bedchamber."_

That authorative, stone cold tone was calmer. She knew what she would do with him. The former outlaw, however, stared at her in gobsmack. It was then that he understood the power of his heart. Unable to control himself, his legs were walking him into the Queen's bathroom, hands undressing himself, until he was sunk deeply into a luxurious bubble bath, filled with rich royal oils.

A far cry from bathing in the river.

As he washed, his mind was overflowing with thoughts and escape plans. Bedding the Evil Queen was easy enough. He was a man and any man would be a fool if they did not appreciate how magnificently alluring and beautiful she was.

 _Stunning in every way._

However she was ludicrous. Fatuous. Bizarre.

Those eyes, though. If he was commanded to remain in her presence for a lifetime, well, that would be a marvellous lifetime ahead of him. _Those eyes he seemed to know_. Where? He didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, this chapter is rated M for adult themes. Please keep the reviews coming in – good or bad!**

 _CHAPTER FOUR: Dirty thief._

What was the Queen playing at?

That was all the archer could ask himself as he returned to her bedchambers, wearing nothing but a nightgown that had been hung up on the bathroom door. The feel of the rich material against his skin wasn't refreshing. It was insulting. He lived in the forest by choice, not by bad luck. Luxury wasn't needed nor necessary.

Robin returned to the magnificent stone cold chamber to be met with the Queen's back.

She could hear his footsteps, the breeze from the open balcony causing her prepossessing night gown to sway loosely around her poised body as she looked out to the darkness of her kingdom at night.

A long drawn out sniff and Regina was rolling her eyes. That vulgar stench of forest still seemed to irritate her nostrils. How long had he been living in the forest?

He remained silent. He was there against his own will. His son more than likely wondering where his father had gotten to. The only way out was to obey this vicious wanton. And then, /then/ he could take back what was his. /Then/ he could return to his son and never set foot in the Evil Queen's presence again.

"That is a foolish excuse for a wash…"

Regina was quick to snarkily comment as soon as she heard his footsteps. Bold she was. Her rude tone startled him only slightly. Did she have eyes at the back of her head? Now that wouldn't surprise him.

"Forgive me, your majesty but I believe I did as you asked."

The outlaw pointed out in just as rude a tone. He stood still, watching her bravely. With no fear in his eyes. But with the utmost courage. If he could face the Evil Queen, he could face anyone.

"I suppose you did."

Turning away from the balcony, she tilted her head back and downed the remaining drop of crimson liquid in her golden goblet. Pursing her lips at the sourness of the beverage, the goblet was placed down on her dressing table next to his bright, noble heart. Thrown down in disgust.

Oh but when she turned around.

That dripping wet golden hair that matched the finest diamonds in her tiara collection, she was met with. This was going to be easier on her behalf. His ruggedly good looks only spurred her insane instincts, fire fuelling throughout every inch of her body. Even she admitted there was an attraction there. A pull neither of them could explain. For a thief, a /peasant/, he had gallant good looks that only came with royalty or nobility.

"I command you to make me forget. Make me forget my Kingdoms hatred for me. To make me feel like a /wanted/, /loved/ woman…"

Now that was not what he had been expecting.

Because really, in all the honesty and purity in the world _, Regina Mills had only ever wanted to be loved._

Regina, in all her regal allure, was merely a tortured soul. Born into the wrong family, at the wrong time. Pushed into becoming Queen and falling into the trap of darkness. She /still/ wanted to be loved, but believed it to be impossible. The darkness had consumed her. Regina didn't know /how/ to love. It had been centuries since she had experienced love of any sort. Her father, Henry, loved her more than life itself, but the Queen, stuck in her rut of misery, couldn't see it.

All she saw and felt was hatred.

She was trapped.

Her heart cold.

Locksley couldn't refuse or run, even if he wanted to.

Feet stepped closer until he was stood directly in front of the Queen with no space between them. That sorrow in her eyes was his mission. He craved nothing more than to make her see something new and exhilarating, even just for a second.

" _I will never love again. And no one will ever love me." The young Regina admitted to her father, staring at Daniel's golden ring, bringing it to her nude rosy lips and holding it there, the only piece of him left in her daunting life. In the blink of an eye, all her hopes and dreams had gone. Disappeared as easily as the sundown. "Now, darling, of course you will. You are to marry the King. He will love you. He is a kind man. I'm sure you will learn to love him." Prince Henry reassured his precious daughter who he so longed to protect but the cost was great. Even he knew the wrath of Cora was a dangerous risk._

The outlaw gazed across, oceanic brims meeting hazel orbs. Lips surrounded in stubble parted to breathe out in anticipation.

"There is no need to command. I will love you /willingly/."

A perfectly shaped eyebrow shot up, all power in her fierce demeanour faltering. Who in all the land could love her willingly? Not the love she craved. The physical bond that would make her feel loved for a few minutes in her measly life. That's all the archer meant. Because in his eyes, who could love someone so cruel and deranged? This 'Queen', murdered innocent lives on a daily basis. Laughed at her wronging's and found pleasure in torturing people who did not deserve such brutal pain. If this was the way to get back to his son, he was /willingly/ to obey.

Before she could respond, a callous hand raised along with the other, hands drifting down her slim physique until they found her hips which he gripped. Dipping lower and they found the soft fabric of her floating night gown, slowly and intriguingly lifting the material up her body and over her head, leaving the Queen bare to him except her silken panties moulded around her most precious area.

Regina's lips curved into that devious smirk once more. Rosy lips parting in the way Robin's had, he hadn't touched her skin and already she was experiencing such fire that she needed relief and she needed it now.

Pools of blue roamed her body, the mere sight of her voluptuous breasts causing him to let out a groan of longed for pleasure. The Queen was a very beautiful woman. Those beaded nipples sending shoots of desire to his tightening bath robe, his desire evident in front of her. Unable to resist taking advantage of this very strange situation, his hand covered her breasts, thumb flicking over the sensitive buds until she was fully erected in his hand and sighing out in dire need for more.

"Dirty thief."

She spat out in a mixture of animalistic seduction and frustration that he hadn't already pushed her against the wall and taken her so roughly that she would wake up deliciously sore the next morning.

She wasn't holding back.

Black manicured finger nails clawed at the tie around his robe, pulling it away from his body in such a rush that she was fighting her own inner demons not to push him to the floor.

Hands opened the robe, pushing it down his arms and what a sight she was greeted with.

"What a finely sculptured man…"

The Queen purred so deliciously it took Robin all the strength he had not to groan out again. That voice. The deep gruff, seductive undertone of regalness and authority.

The view of softly tanned skin. A broad chest, dipped in muscles and abs in perfect proximity. She could feel her tongue tracing her lower lip, wanting to drink him. Orbs cast downwards to his growing erection. Now that was a delightful surprise. The things she could do with him. It was certainly going to be a lifetime of pleasure and torture. Her eyes travelled, lifted, from his twitching member, admiring, tainting every inch of his skin with her devilish brims of cruelty.

That was when she saw it.

 _The lion tattoo._

" _He's your soulmate. The man with the lion tattoo." The blonde fairy pointed out towards the man with her back to them in the tavern, clutching his mug out for a refill of beer. Her soulmate was a drunk in a peasant bar? Nonetheless, everyone knew that pixie dust never lied. Was this the man who could make life come to life again? Who could ease her pain and make her feel that emotion long lost to her? "Go get him." Tinkerbell urged, sensing the new Queen's anguish and hesitation. Sensing her fear. Watching the fairy leave her alone, she turned back towards the door. A shaking hand reached out, clutching the knob and very slowly turning it until the door opened. Gusts of wind blew her rich, cream gown. Long, raven locks swung over her shoulders as she stared at the back of the man's head, memorising his golden hair, his arm, but most of all, his tattoo. Could she really, truly open her heat again though? Opening up meant losing everything all over again. To love and then to lose the one you love was the worst pain imaginable. She refused to do it. With one last stare, orbs fearfully casting around the tavern, features creasing in torment, she turned and ran. Ran away from her last chance of happiness. Of living the life she truly deserved._

Her soulmate was busy tracing the pale skin of her neck with his mouth, his arm, the one with the lion tattoo, was buried within the confines of her silk hair, caressing her scalp with his rough fingers whilst his mouth busied itself sucking and licking that royal skin he was finding himself yearning for as the seconds passed. Why on earth he was lusting after a woman who was holding him captive he would never know. All he knew was that his body, soul, and heart that beat on her dressing table wanted her.

Head tilted back, orbs closing for a brief moment as she got lost in the pleasure across her pulse. She moaned, sighed, breathed for more. Those lips, that beard. She was putty in his hands and how she wanted so much more. Their bodies called out to each other, souls begging to be reunited but she couldn't. Her vengeance was too great a deal.

Staggering backwards, out of the outlaws reach, her hand reached behind her and grabbed his heart. In a single action, his heart was back inside his chest, thumping away and easing back into the confines of his chest that had been at a loss without it.

"Leave. Now. Get out before I change my mind."


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, this chapter is rated M for adult themes. You have been warned. I really want to know what you guys think so far so please review or inbox me or even tweet me at fyeahlparrilla. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five:

Regina could sense his hesitation. She had told him to go. Offered him his chance at freedom and to be reunited with his son.

His services were neither wanted nor needed.

The best thing for the both of them was for him to leave and to never return.

Robin's chest pounded, catching his breath as the return of his heart only exacerbated his curiosity. _This woman was going to be his downfall, he knew_. But why the sudden change of mood?

She was all over him, and the next? Demanding him to leave.

Her bare back was turned towards him, once again looking out at the Kingdom she loathed who shared that loathing.

A tongue ran over his dry lips, brow arching higher than the other.

Why was he stood there, unmoving? He didn't want to go. But he would be a fool to avoid seeing his son again. Then there was that lack of fear he felt towards this twisted woman.

"Before I leave, promise me one thing."

The archer sternly demanded whilst he moved around to dress himself in the 'peasant rags' the Queen inwardly called them.

"Why should I promise you /anything/? Isn't your freedom enough?"

The brunette spat, slowly turning around to witness him in full clothing.

Oh what a shame. No.

 _You are a Queen._

Why fornicate with a lower being?

"Promise me my son and I's safety. That you will stop your knights hunting me and my men. You won't lay a hand on Roland's head."

It was more of an order than a merciful question. The Queen's own eyebrow quirked in amusement. The thief had guts.

And he needed to leave before she lost control of herself.

"Yes, yes. Fine. Now go. Get out."

Regina slowly drawled in a disgusted snap. Love was staring her in the face, yet she couldn't, didn't know how to approach it. She didn't want it. _Hatred and anger was enough for her to live on._

"Thank you."

Robin curtly replied, turning on his heel and waltzing towards the bedchamber doors.

Hand on the handle, and he stopped.

Curiosity was getting the better of him. And he already had her 'word' that she wouldn't harm them. What was a little jesting going to do?

"Why are you letting me go?"

All thoughts of taking back Marian's wedding ring were long forgotten. He had a greater mission now.

To undo the Evil Queen.

Regina was string ahead blankly, closing her eyes slowly as she let out a long, frustrated breath. Why couldn't he just take his freedom with both hands and leave her sight?

Ignoring his question, the wind gently blew her long dark locks over her back, and Robin admired that, as well as her other womanly features. She was still bare to him, naked from the waist down. All he could see was her back and rear clad in that dark silk lace. He could feel his member twitching in his pants, his lower region still needing her in a way that he hadn't been satisfied by a woman in a very long time.

It was a seduction of the Evil Queen.

She felt exhausted by this short encounter. She had to admire his persistence though. Slowly, the thief turned around and walked back towards her until he was stood directly behind. Skilful fingers moved her hair to the side, pushing it all over her opposite shoulder, an act that had the Queen's breath hitching at the smallest of touches.

"I think you are fooling yourself, your majesty. I don't think you want me to go."

Robin lowly muttered before placing a chaste kiss on that soft shoulder, brushing his stubble across her smooth skin to her neck.

" _For you are still naked."_

He blandly pointed out. Full of chivalry he was, he hadn't looked over her shoulder, not yet. He respected women and feminism.

Damnit. Why did he sound so sure of himself? That annoying British accent was increasingly becoming a turn on, sparking electricity from her shoulder towards her core, finding herself needing him even more than she already did.

In Regina's mind, he was probably a professional at this. At bedding numerous women in those taverns he hung around in.

And yet she yearned to feel something.

/Anything/.

One liaison that was all she needed.

Then she could throw him over her balcony and be done with it. She would never have to see him again. She could kill or banish him.

"And whose fault is that, peasant?"

The Queen scolded, that stern tone of hers only making him grab her hips and twist her abruptly so she was facing him. Bodies touching. Souls reconnecting.

Robin was sure she had some sort of spell over him. He craved her like he craved water. He saw the lack of evil in her eyes then. That was enough for him to lean down and crush his mouth against hers, igniting a kiss the Queen didn't want.

Palms pressed onto his shoulders, aiming to push him away but as he kissed her, so passionately and hungrily, Regina couldn't. So her fingers grabbed his face, digging into his skin as she fiercely captured his lips in hers, letting go and recapturing. Head tilted to the side, both parts deepening, tasting each other. She drowned in his taste of forest, of wood and stale ale. He drowned in her taste of bitter wine and cleanliness. Both despising the other but coming together in an act of carnal desire.

Enough with dawdling.

A finger on his cheek pointed upwards and in a cloud of purple smoked magic, he was rendered naked once again in front of her. His clothes scattered on the stone floor beneath them, hands cupping her laced cover rear and squeezing, lifting until her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was carrying her to her royal bed, lowering her and hovering above her frame.

Lips connecting in dire hunger.

Her pearly whites sunk into his lower lip as his hands rushed to her hips and pushed down the lace, a grunt of pleasure as he hissed at how sharp her teeth were on his lip.

God, she was a wanton that he couldn't wait to try.

This wasn't him.

Love and chivalry was his description. Yet he was acting like an animal.

He raced to move away from her lips and slide down her body, coating her breasts and stomach in licks and sucks, eager to taste her.

/All/ of her.

He was at her lowest. Right where she needed him to be. Oceanic hues admiring the glistening radiance of wetness that shone all over her core.

He had the Evil Queen inexplicitly aroused.

Regina, on the other hand, had other plans. Breathless as she was, she didn't know why, but she needed to feel him inside her. Two bodies as one. Oh but she did know why. Who was she kidding?

He was her soulmate.

It was too late. His head lowered, hands firmly pushing her thighs apart to dip his tongue up her folds, tasting her in one hard lick.

Just as he presumed.

The Queen tasted like cinnamon and rose oil all blended into one. Musty, sweet and sex.

He groaned as he attacked her bundle of nerves, flatting his tongue out as his mouth over took her, sucking up her juices of arousal until he had sucked her dry.

"Ah!"

The Queen moaned loudly, back arching, hips lifting to grind herself across his tongue, up and down to maximise such pleasure.

Robin simply couldn't get enough. His teeth grazed her swollen clit, a finger circling her entrance, punishing this Queen for almost taking away his freedom. His son.

"Enough, you bastard!"

Regina yelled sharply, withering underneath him. Legs hooked around his waist, hands roughly pushing him off her. He sat up, more perplexed than ever, running his tongue over his hairy lower lip. He could still taste her on his lips.

That sweet flavour he knew was his most favourite in all the land.

The Queen was straddling his lap, lowering herself with ease onto his long, hard length. He filled her completely. She sunk down, moaning softly as she allowed him deeply inside her warm walls. Robin was groaning, the atmosphere, the reasoning behind all of this adding more intensity to the pleasure the two were sharing.

God, he never wanted to leave her.

Regina was grinding up and down, swirling and rubbing her walls over his hard, leaking cock.

"You are a marvel…"

The outlaw breathed out in pleasure as he watched her, hands gripping her hips as he helped her move up and down his shaft, eyes staring at her with an intensity he couldn't quite work out. His tongue darted out to lick each nipple, taking one into his mouth and tugging it with his teeth before sucking wildly.

"Yes, mhm yes…"

Regina tilted her head back, long locks cascading and tumbling down her back, creating a beautiful image as they devoured each other like lions.

It was a fight.

Robin was pushing her back down onto the bed, hips wildly thrusting in and out of her until the sounds of their skin slapping together, their moans and growls of approval echoed through her bedchamber, through the castle and out of the open balcony for the whole kingdom to witness.

Throughout the liaison his eyes were transfixed on her, while she tried her hardest not to look in his direction in fear of connecting with her soulmate. To her, this was just unadulterated sex. It was temporary pleasure and relief.

To the famous thief, it was something he didn't want to explain. He was lost in her truly, lost in her sounds, her voice, her body, the way he felt being inside her. It took sweat, fingers gripping her backside and hips to hold him back from climaxing. He was like a volcano, ready to erupt, and when he did, Regina had pinned him down on his back, riding him at a gallop neither of them had experienced before. Black manicured nails scraped down his chest, digging and clawing hard enough to draw blood.

This was pain and pleasure.

The Queen didn't play nice.

His thumb found her clit, rubbing softly in hard circles until she too was clenching around him. Her walls massaging his throbbing member as he shot his desire into her, all of it ending much sooner than either one of them would have liked.

The Queen was still moaning in the aftermath of her high. Slowing down her hip rotations as her eyes remained shut. Cheeks a deep shade of scarlet, the heat of such rough and carnal sex taking its toll on both of their bodies.

She could feel his eyes on her, his hands on her body, still touching her, touching her as though she was a prized possession.

She /was/ the Queen, yet this felt willing.

Real.

True.

A lift of her hand, the purple magical smoke returned as in an instant, the archer was fully dressed, herself wrapped in a crimson night gown. She climbed off him carelessly, flicking her long locks over her shoulders.

Golden goblet was lifted again, a sip hitting the back of her throat before she finally broke the silence and spoke.

"I think I'll stick to my other pets. That was no way to please a Queen…"

She was openly insulting his sex skills. His stigma and libido. The worst knock to a man's ego, and he wasn't knocked. He had heard how much she had enjoyed it.

It pained her /more/ than it pained him.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Get. Out. And if you step another foot inside /my/ castle ever again, I will incinerate you."

It was a cold snarl. Regina wasn't even looking at him.

She didn't want to look at him and witness losing something that could be magical again. This was better.

For him and for her.

"This isn't the end, Regina. We will see each other again. You mark my words."

And with that, Robin was out of her bedchamber, out of her castle, out of her grounds and out of her life.

 **Authors note: This isn't the end.**


End file.
